


Rumbelle Dance Floor Smut

by snafumoofins



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafumoofins/pseuds/snafumoofins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's smut, cute, fluffy  honeymoon smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumbelle Dance Floor Smut

As quickly as he’d put the gown on her, he’d removed it with a simple snap.

The only thing she could possibly feel, smell, taste was _him_. His lips were on her mouth, against her neck, hands tracing her figure, unabashedly touching to her breasts through the modernized corset she wore, her _bra._

They hadn’t even made it off of the floor they’d so lovingly danced upon, Belle splayed out against the cedar with him positioned above her.

"Please," she heard herself stutter in a light moan, Rumple jerking back with his brow knit in concern.

"N-No, I’m fine," Belle breathed, her body pumping with warmth from his barrage of affection. "I only…I was hoping you could…" she trailed off, eying the blue and gold tinged suit he still wore.

"Ah," he seemed relieved, but uncertain at the same time.

Noting this, Belle slid her hand over his heart, the other reaching upwards to comb through his hair. “I _love_ you, please, let me see you.”

His vulnerable eyes met her soft ones and soon enough, he joined her in a wonderful half-dressed state.

They kissed and explored at a leisurely pace, the tingling need of more slowly becoming more and more obvious to Belle.

When his trembling hand removed her bra, she nearly gave a shriek of delight as his palms pressed to her breasts, gently kneading and toying. When his hands were replaced with his _mouth_ , she _couldn’t contain the need to screech._

His tongue did wonderful things, making her body flush red and her mouth make ridiculously embarrassing noises in response, though her noises made the bulge pressing to her thigh grow stiffer in response. 

Her body froze as his palm rested against her trembling stomach, his eyes lifting to gaze upon her with such warmth that she made a soft noise in her throat.

"It _will_ hurt, sweetheart,” he softly admitted, “but I will do all I can to make that pain short,” his hands cupped her face as he drew her to him, their lips languidly pressing to one another, tongues clashing with a tentative ferocity.

"Wait," Belle drew back, scooting herself from him with her lower lip sucked into her mouth. She took in the sight of him, her _husband_ with a dark flicker in her eyes. His chest was wiry and his eyes seemed to be just as dark, but the protruding mass in his satin briefs drew her attention from any other detail.

She reached for it with curious intent, but his hand gently took hers. “Please, Belle, you needn’t do that.”

She was offended that he would think she’d find such a thing to be a _task_. “Rumplestiltskin,” she scolded, pushing his hand aside and firmly grasping onto his length with a satisfied smile, “I _want_ to.”

The guttural groan he gave nearly sounded as if she’d _wounded_ him, his hips jerking forward and hands fumbling to stroke her face.

Belle carefully removed his briefs, intrigued to no end by his manhood, the way the tip seemed to _strain_ , simply from her touch. It gave her a blustering delight to know she had this affect.

Soon he gently ushered her body back to the floor, his hesitance gone and replaced by a wicked glint as he slid off her cotton panties.

When he touched her _there_ , Belle’s body lifted on it’s own accord, surprising pleasure jolting a moan from her lips.

She knew there would be much more exploring to be had, but she _needed_ him. She knew little of lovemaking, but books had given her enough information to know that to have a proper reaction from the both of them, he would have to be _inside_ of her.

He took the initiative to press himself to her slippery entrance, his hiss and her whimper mingling and echoing within the abandoned ballroom.

It _did_ feel awkward and invasive when he did push into her little by little, but he was with her the entire time, pressing kisses to her parted lips, whispering that he loved her, over and over.

The feeling faded after a few ticks spent kissing and nuzzling against one another, Belle shifted her hips against him and soon he was moving.

The pace was slow and his mouth never left hers, Belle’s body arching with each gentle thrust he bore to her.

"Rumple," she breathed against his lips, his mouth shifting to her neck.

Belle shamelessly admired his buttocks as they moved so perfectly against her, the sight alone giving her a hard twinge.

His tongue laved her skin and his teeth softly nibbled down from her neck to her collarbone, Belle’s face feeling more flushed, her body throbbing with warmth and an impending _something_ that seemed to grow with each thrust.

At the height of that feeling, she saw stars, her voice ripped through their soft pants with a cry, their mouths clumsily connecting and fervently kissing until he gave a strangled cry, followed with a burst of warmth inside of her.

He held her then, unmoving and still breathing heavily.

"That was…" Belle’s eyes nearly seemed to be glazed over. "That was _magical_.”

He pressed a kiss temple, “I suppose I’m quite good with that field.”

That quip earned him a smack against the chest, followed by a rather aggressive kiss.


End file.
